


The Meaning Of

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Mind Games, Other, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virtual gifts can mean as much as physical ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/gifts).



> Spoilers: Up to Episode 2x05 “Adam”.
> 
> A\N: For [](http://melissima.livejournal.com/profile)[**melissima**](http://melissima.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/)**fandom_stocking** 2008\. So no surprise it was originally posted at the start of 2009.

~

A week after flowers mysteriously turn up on Tosh's desk, they turn up on his desk _top_.

“Is this you?” he asks, turning the monitor so she can view it.

“Me?” she says, walking across to the station he's using.

“Yes” he replies, irritated.

She leans closer and then over his shoulder to supposedly take a better look at the suspicious wallpaper.

“Hmm, Amaryllis.”

“Well?” he asks, ignoring her identification – who gives a damn what type of flowers they are.

“You don't do apologies, I don't do jokes. I'm sure you'd agree.”

Her accompanying smile is a little bitter, vicious almost, and strangely alluring.

“Do you do mind games by any chance?”

That isn't said with as much annoyance as he'd expect, he surprises himself there, and Tosh looks at him obviously realising that.

“You'll have to wait and see, won't you.”

She says that more like her old self, but he watches her sashay away, in a quite tight pencil skirt, with more confidence than he's ever seen. Then, just as he intends to break his gaze away from her – why is he looking anyway? - he glances back and, uncharacteristically he'd have said, Tosh winks at him.

After that, he has to work hard to clear his mind before he can possibly think of getting back to business. And who said Monday morning's were dull? He'll never agree about that again, not for a while at least.


End file.
